itvfandomcom-20200214-history
Independent Television Commission
The Independent Television Commission (ITC) licensed and regulated commercial television services in the United Kingdom (except S4C in Wales) between 1 January 1991 and 28 December 2003. In this context, 'independent' indicates freedom from the BBC, rather than the government, as the latter is taken as being read. History The creation of ITC, by the Broadcasting Act 1990 to replace the television regulation functions of the Independent Broadcasting Authority (formed by the Sound Broadcasting Act, 1972) and Cable Authority. From 1 January 1991 it regulated the existing ITV network. The 1990 Act also established the Channel Four Television Corporation to run Channel 4, regulated by the ITC. There was no fanfare, as control was passed from Channel Four Television Company Limited. Activities The establishing Act required the auction of Channel 3 licences for the fifteen ITV regions and nationwide breakfast time. Most of the Channel 3 licences were awarded to the incumbent ITV companies; however there were some controversial decisions: *Carlton Television outbid Thames Television for the London Weekday licence; CPV-TV was the highest bidder, but its bid failed due to quality considerations. *GMTV (changed to Good Morning Television as the bid name 'Sunrise Television' was already used by Sky News) outbid TV-am for the Breakfast television licence. *TVS and TSW were deemed to have overbid for their licences, and hence their franchises were awarded to lower bidders Meridian Broadcasting and Westcountry Television, respectively. On 1 January 1993 these new arrangements came into force, and the ITC began its job of 'light touch regulation'. During this time, the ITC regulated the Channel 3 system as well as Channel 4. It issued licences to new satellite broadcasters and awarded the Channel 5 licence in the late 1990s. It also regulated cable TV. In the early 2000s, the British government, in a White Paper, declared its intention to merge the ITC with the Radio Authority, Office of Telecommunications, and Radiocommunications Agency. This merger, under the Communications Act 2003, took effect on 29 December 2003. Most powers of the ITC are now exercised by the Office of Communications (Ofcom), making some powers – and the ITC itself – defunct. At this point, technical standards regulation, previously carried out in accordance with the IBA engineering "Code of Practice", seems to have disappeared from the regulatory landscape. The ITC's co-regulators and origins Timeline of Communications Regulators (1953-present) ImageSize = width:1200 height:390 PlotArea = width:1000 height:300 left:65 bottom:30 AlignBars = justify Colors = id:ntl value:rgb(0.769,0.188,0.608) id:ofcom value:rgb(1,1,0.7) id:gpo value:rgb(1,0,0) id:mpt value:rgb(0,1,0) id:ho value:rgb(0.7,0.25,1) id:ra value:rgb(1,1,0) id:rau value:rgb(0.894,0.890,0.129) id:s4c value:rgb(0.635,0.984,0.565) id:iba value:rgb(0,0.925,0.953) id:itc value:rgb(0.992,0.725,0.784) id:cable value:rgb(0.122,0.565,0.278) id:taste value:rgb(0.110,0.545,0.906) id:bbc value:rgb(0.949,0.133,0.333) id:black value:black id:avod value:orange Period = from:1953 till:2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:11 start:1953 gridcolor:black ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:1953 Define $whitearr = text:"<" textcolor:white shift:(5,-4) fontsize:16 PlotData= align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(0,-5) bar: Engineering from: 1955 till: 1973 text:"ITA (1955–1973)" color: iba from: 1973 till: 1990 text:"IBA (1973–1990)" color: iba from: 1990 till: end text:"NTL Broadcast/Arqiva (1990–)" color: ntl bar:ILR from: 1973 till: 1990 text:"IBA (1973–1990)" color: iba from: 1990 till: 2003 text:"RA (1990–2003)" color: rau from: 2003 till: end text:Ofcom color: ofcom bar:ITV from: 1955 till: 1973 text:"ITA (1955–1973)" color: iba from: 1973 till: 1990 text:"IBA (1973–1990)" color: iba from: 1990 till: 2003 text:"ITC (1990–2003)" color: itc from: 2003 till: end text:Ofcom color: ofcom bar:Ch4 from: 1983 till: 1990 text:"IBA (1983–1990)" color: iba from: 1990 till: 2003 text:"ITC (1990–2003)" color: itc from: 2003 till: end text:Ofcom color: ofcom bar:Ch5 from: 1997 till: 2003 text:"ITC (1997–2003)" color: itc from: 2003 till: end text:Ofcom color: ofcom bar:Satellite from: 1986 till: 1990 text:"IBA ('86-'90)" color: iba from: 1990 till: 2003 text:"ITC (1990–2003)" color: itc from: 2003 till: end text:Ofcom color: ofcom bar:Cable from: 1984 till: 1990 text:"CA ('84-'90)" color: cable from: 1990 till: 2003 text:"ITC (1990–2003)" color: itc from: 2003 till: end text:Ofcom color: ofcom bar: VOD from: 2010 till: 2015 text:"ATVOD ('10-'15)" color:avod from: 2015 till: end text:"Ofcom" color:ofcom bar:'Taste' from: 1988 till: 2003 text:"BSC (1990-2003)" color: taste from: 2003 till: end text:Ofcom color: ofcom bar:Spectrum at: start align:left $whitearr from: start till: 1969 text:"General Post Office (1904-1969)" color: gpo from: 1969 till: 1974 text:"MPT* ('69–'74)" color: mpt from: 1974 till: 1990 text:"Home Office (1974–1990)" color: ho from: 1990 till: 2003 text:"RA (1990-2003)" color: ra from: 2003 till: end text:Ofcom color: ofcom bar:S4C from: 1983 till: end text:"Welsh Fourth Channel Authority (1983-)" color: s4c bar:BBC at: start align:left $whitearr from: start till: 2007 text:"BBC Board of Governors (1927–2007)" color: bbc from: 2007 till: 2017 text:"BBC Trust (2007-2017)" color: bbc from: 2017 till:end text:"Ofcom" color:ofcom * Ministry of Posts and Telecommunications http://www.ofcom.org.uk/static/archive/ra/about/document/100years/milestne.htm Alongside the ITC, two other independent bodies also dealt with complaints: the Broadcasting Complaints Commission dealt with injustices against individuals, whereas the Broadcasting Standards Council dealt with complaints about the moral content of programs, with no redress for individuals. Historically, all of independent television (from 22 September 1955) and radio (from 8 October 1973) was governed by the IBA (Independent Broadcasting Authority) – joined by the Cable Authority in 1984. On 1 July 1985, the Home Secretary asked the IBA to review prospects for commercial DBS. In 1988, the Broadcasting Standards Council was set up to monitor 'taste and decency' on television. In 1990, large-scale changes brought about the Radio Authority, the privatization of the IBA's engineering division as NTL, and formation of the Independent Television Commission. Since its formation, the BBC has been primarily responsible for its own governance - initially through the Corporation's Board of Governors and since 1 January 2007 through the BBC Trust. Category:ITV